Red VS Green Rules
This page is absolutely, totally dedicated to the rules of the Red VS Green Server! Server Rules I believe most of these rules are fairly normal, but they're definitely worth mentioning: *No swearing or using innapropriate language *No spamming *No advertising *No hacking The server has plugins that are related to these rules. For the spamming it has a chat filter that will do a few things. #Not allow you type more than 3 of the same characters in a row #Not allow you to type lag The chat filter sometimes gets annoying though. For example, if you type the word flag, the chat filter will kick in and turn that into fherp or fderp. It does this because it sees the word lag inside the word flag. So if you typed flagger it would see lag and NOT EDIT ANYTHING ELSE, but replace the "lag" part of flagger with another stupid word. It is also annoying when you are trying to type a number in the thousands. If I typed 3,000 it would turn it into 3,00. That's what the filter does. I'm not complaining though because it is quite funny to see people try to say lag a bunch of times. There are ways to get around the filter. If you typed "lag" it would filter it, but if you said l@g the filter wouldn't catch it. Game Rules Now we get to the fun part. In this section I'm going to discuss the game rules or what happens in a game. Just to clarify in case you haven't infered this yet, there are two teams Red and Green. Hope that helps. 'Joining the game' When a game first starts you will spawn in a room that corresponds with your teams color. To see which team you are on, open your inventory and the look at the color of wool on your head. This will identify what team you are on. If you look around on the walls, you'll see a bunch of item frames with items in them. Click one of the item frames to choose the class. NOTE: ''You originally spawn in as a swordsman.'' Now that you have a class picked out you may enter the game. At the front of the room you spawn in you will see a "map" of the world. There will be three types of wool up there (plus more depending on the map). Click a piece of wool that corresponds with your teams color to join into the game! You have now entered into Red VS Green! 'Capturing Bases' The point of the game is to capture all of the bases or have the most kills when the time runs out (more on that later). First you must find an enemy base. Bases are wool blocks. If the wool block is Red then it is the Red Teams base. If it is green, it is the Green Teams base. If it is white, it is neither and no one can spawn in at the base! To capture a base simply stand next to it! No hitting of the block is nescessary! It may take a while to capture a base, but just keep at it and you'll get it eventually. 'Winning the game' As mentioned before there are two ways to win the game: #Capture all the bases #Have the most kills when the time limit runs out! When there are a lot of people on the server #1 usually doesn't happen (not saying it can't though). If you're on and it's just you and another dude then #1 is usually how it ends up. You'll notice in the game that on the right side of your screen there is a scoreboard. This scoreboard keeps track of the teams kills. Each game is 20 minutes long (or shorter if you capture all the bases). Some maps feel longer than others because of many different variables (running distance, action, etc.), but they are all 20 minutes.